


A is for Alpha/Beta/Omega

by assholemurphamy



Series: Kink Alphabet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Endgame Destiel, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, helping omegas through heat, sam x cas -- mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Castiel wakes up in the middle of the night to find himself going into heat. His alpha, Sam, is -unfortunately- out of town, so he calls the only other Alpha he trusts- Sam's brother, Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my new series, and also my first or second time writing ABO, so hopefully you enjoy it :)

"Nghh," Castiel groans in his sleep, rolling onto his stomach, grinding his small omega cock into his boyfriend's bed. 

The boy had volunteered to stay at Sam's apartment while he was out of town to wait for his new sofa to be delivered. 

Sam was Castiel's mate, and they had been together for a little over 4 years, which, in the grand scheme of things -their whole lives- was not that long; so they still maintained separate apartments. 

His face contorted slightly as he moaned into the pillow, bucking his hips into the mattress. "Mmm, S-Sam..."

His eyes snap open he doesn't feel his alpha in the bed beside him. He panics for a moment before remembering why he is absent; the dark haired man takes a deep breath, preparing to go back to sleep, when he notices the small puddle forming below him. For a moment he thinks he may have had a wet dream like he had as a boy- but then he feels the dull burn in his stomach, and he knows -- he's in heat. 

*

"Fuuckk..." He whines, frustrated and leaking slick. He rucks his pants off and plunges two fingers inside of his wet hole.

It doesn't do much in terms if release, but it does ease the ache a little. The dark haired omega reaches into Sam's side table, grabs their dildo and stuffs the long cock inside of himself as soon as his fingers are removed. 

He rides and fucks himself on the rubber cock for nearly 4 hours, with tears dripping down his cheeks in frustration and desperation.

The toy dulls the burning almost completely, but it does nothing to numb the ache for his alpha. 

Another hour later, he still hasn't been able to make himself come, and he is starting to feel desperate. He doesn't want to contact Sam; he knows his alpha will just worry, and he will be home in two days, anyway. 

But Cas knows he can't wait another two days, he seriously doubts he can survive another hour of waiting. So he lets out a frustrated sob and picks up his cellphone, dialing the number of the only other Alpha he trusts -- Sam's brother, Dean.

*

The wrecked omega holds his phone to his ear, only semi-aware of his hand shaking while he grinds against the large toy. 

When Dean picks up, Cas feels like crying, and is nearly unable to voice his plea.

"Hello?" The gruff voice answers, "Cas, its almost 5 am."

"D-Dean, Dean p-please help..." He whines, tears flowing freely down his pink-tinted cheeks. "S-S-Sam's g-gone, and I need-"

"Woah, woah, woah... Slow down Cassie, what do you need? Are you okay?"

"N-need cock, Dean... P-please," The omega groans in pain as another wave of need crashes over him. "Please help me." 

Dean doesn't hear the boy's final whispered plea, but he agrees and tells Cas to wait for him. 

The alpha was up and out of bed, in 5 minutes flat, barely taking enough time to pull on a pair of jeans before he races out to his car. 

Everyone is told how painful an omega's heat is, but its very different knowing it must hurt, and hearing his baby brother's omega crying for a knot. 

*

15 minutes later, the alpha is barging through Sam's front door, catching the smell of Cas' slick instantly. He shuts the door behind him and makes his way into the bedroom quickly. 

When he opens Sam's door, he finds the wreathing, sobbing omega on his bed. Cas' clothes were hopelessly abandoned and he had a large blue cock in his ass.

"D-Dean please..." He whines, his dark hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

Dean wonders briefly how long the young omega has been at this, but he shoves the thought aside and walks to him. He tugs his own jeans to his ankles, not bothering to remove them completely, and slowly slides the dildo out of the boy's wrecked hole after deflating the knot. 

He doesn't know if Cas can wait any longer, so he grips the omegas hips and thrusts inside, finally giving him what he so desperately needs- an alpha cock. 

"D-Dean thank youuu..." He whines loudly in thanks as the man starts thrusting into him quickly, but being sure to keep his movements gentle. 

After all, this was not his omega. 

They only stayed in that position for a few minutes, Dean fucking into his brother's mate, before Cas is wreathing under him, gasping that he is about to come. 

And he does. 

His small cock twitches, releasing a small dribble of clear liquid. The omega's hole grips Deans cock tightly, and pulls an orgasm from his belly, before his knot has even inflated. He releases a single rope of come before pulling out of the boy, knowing he will have to regain his stamina fairly quickly. 

Dean does not have his own Omega, and has never helped one through heat before; but everyone knows that omega heats can last up to an entire week. And one orgasm is rarely enough to suppress the ripples of need that course through their small bodies. 

Once they are separated and Cas is able to speak, he looks up at Dean and smiles softly, clearly thankful for his actions. 

"Hey, Cassie, are you alright?" Dean asks, kneeling next to the boy beside the bed. "You looked pretty strung out there."

Castiel just nods and brushes his hair out of his eyes and off his sweat-slick forehead. 

"It was early... Sam was supposed to be here when it hit..." 

The alpha nods in understanding and licks his lips, unsure of how to proceed. 

"We should get you into the bath, or shower at least. I will clean up these sheets while you're in there." He offered, smiling softly when the young omega nods, rubbing his eyes. 

*

"Cas?" Dean calls out, hearing the boy's frantic whines from his spot in the bath tub. "Cassie?"

He makes his way to the washroom, tossing all the soiled sheets in a basket until he can leave long enough to clean them. When he opens the door, he finds the boy rocking against his fingers under the bubbles, tears welling up in his cerulean eyes. 

"Cas, Cassie, baby come here, you can come ride my cock, alright? No need for that." Dean undoes his belt quickly and rucks down his pants, sitting on the lid of the toilet as the omega climbs out of the bath water. 

Some of the bubbles stick to his lean body as he steps out and Dean has to stifle a chuckle, instead reaching forward to grip the young omega's hips while he lowers himself onto the Alpha's ever-present erection. 

They both sigh at the touch and Cas quickly starts moving, eager to chase away the queasy feeling inside himself. He digs his nails into Dean's shoulders, leaving small half-moons in their wake. 

"N-not enough..." Cas whines, slowing his movements to a complete stop. "Need Sam... Need Sammy's cock..." 

"Awe, little one, come here," Dean whispers, wrapping his arms around the upset boy. "I will make you feel so so good, okay? I promise. You can even call me Sammy if you want to."

Dean knows his cock should suffice, as twin Alpha's are know to almost always have the same cock size. 

He holds the omega in a tight embrace and bucks his hips up once, encouraged when he hears Castiel's eager whine in his ear. He repeats the action and he swears he heard Cas mumble 'Sammy' against his broad shoulder. 

Not that he minds much, he knows this omega can never be his, no matter how pretty he looks while riding a cock. 

'Maybe we can tag team him some time...' Dean thinks for a moment, 'Dean- focus!' 

He clears the thoughts from his mind and stands up, taking the boy with him, and his legs immediately wrap around Dean's waist. He holds Cas against the bathroom wall, fucking into him again, as his knot starts to inflate. 

"Oh! Fuck- Dean..." The boy moans in his ear, "He n-never fucks me like this." 

Dean smirks at the compliment, shoving his dick inside the omega's slick hole again. 

"You're so good at taking cock, Cas." 

The omega whines loudly at the praise, tangling a small hand in Dean's short hair as they fuck. 

"Need you t-to knot me," He tells Dean, already out of breath. "P-please?" 

And who is Dean to deny this beautiful boy? So he nods, pressing him harder against the bathroom wall, and begins slamming into the small omega, enjoying each of his pleasurable moans. 

"You ready for my knot, Cassie?" Dean asks through clenched teeth, still maintaining steady thrusts. 

Castiel just nods, locking his big blue eyes with Dean's piercing green ones, whining as he feels the large knot press inside of him.

"Sam, Sammy," The younger boy mumbles, wishing his alpha was here to see how good he is being for Dean. 

"That's it, baby, gonna make your heat so much easier," Dean tells him, clenching his jaw tightly and pressing into him all the way. "Oh fuck yeah, Cas, you're such a good omega. Sammy is so lucky to have you."

He inhales deeply before coming with a loud groan, his knot locking in place inside the young man's hole.

Castiel bites his lip, moaning through his teeth as he, too, comes, his mess spilling against his stomach while Dean pumps come into him.

The boy can feel Dean's come pouring into his hole, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders if he could still get puppies by someone who isn't his mate, but he pushes the thought away and closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling of being full.

*

After that, the pair spent -most of- the rest of Cas' heat, in bed; fucking and sucking, covered in cum and sweat, not getting up for anything other than to eat or use the washroom. Dean calmly explained the situation to Sam when he arrives home a few days later. The man is surprised -obviously- and a little upset that Castiel hadn't called him, but mostly he is just glad Dean was there to help his boy, through. 

And if Cas enjoyed Dean's cock a little more than he felt he had the right to- well, nobody needs to know. ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if there are any kinks in particular you would like to see in this series :D
> 
> I love comments as much as Dean loves the Impala, so be sure to drop a line! :)


End file.
